Crimson
by Blazestrike18
Summary: It's a new story i'm making i explain things as i go on


(this is a new story of mine and i wanna see how people like it so please tell me what you think this is the prologue

"What's wrong Kin?" asked Devin. Kin looked at him and sighed. "Nothing I'm fine." She replied softly. Devin Growled softly knowing very well that wasn't the case but ignored it and replied "alright fine, oh and sorry about last night" Kin blushed and speed for her room out of the school wanting to just get away. Devin went on to look for his girlfriend uncaring washing over him like an ocean wave. Kin came back to school a few moments later and appeared behind a corner when her thoughts drifted onto something she wasn't willing to hear. _Hey Devin stop, you're embarrassing me. Oh come on Nicole, its ok. _Kin trembled as fury was running through her as she stomped down the hallway angry that Devin didn't bother blocking the bond. She was so angry she didn't even notice when her best friend, Kyle said hi. Kin jumped when she noticed him hug her.. "Hey, cutie what's wrong, why so mad?" He asked sympathetically and let go. She told him everything that happened and how Devin didn't bother blocking his thoughts when he and his girl were intimate with each other. Kyle made a sad face and nuzzled her while replying. "Kin he is a human, he won't understand what's going on, you can block your thoughts from him but he can't block his from you and that means he won't able to help you at all. It's the bad thing about slave and masters." Kin knew all to well about slave and masters. She was a slave after all. She walked with Kyle to the pep assembly they had for the spirit week. Kyle bided Kin good-bye with a one-armed hug and walked off to the junior sitting area. Kin walked to the freshman sitting and sat down by her friends. She noticed her master across smiling at his mate and hugging her tightly. Kin growled to herself and looked away. _Why do I care for him? Why do I fight for him? Why am I always there to comfort him? He doesn't even care or bother to help! Fine, I'm sick of being his slave I want to be free! _All these thoughts scanned through her mind as the pep assembly got under way. Just as the cheerleaders came out a student or what everyone else thought was a student stepped in the middle of the gym. "I know you weak excuses for D.E.I.A's are hiding here show yourselves and fight!" Spat the newcomer. Kin look at Kristy, who gazed at Kyle, Kyle wasn't looking back because he was to busy chatting with Kane through telepathy. Kane nodded and blinked at Zane who looked back to Kin and closed his eyes. She knew what that meant and in a slight second it all started "Release!" The phrase came from all of them as they grew their tails claws and wings. The fight was about to being when another student appeared and then three more. It was coming to be a showdown between the two races D.E.I.A's versus demons. The rest of the student body just stared in shock at what was happening right in front of them. Kin clashed with the demon closest to her, as Kyle was thrown to the wall. Kristy came to her brother's aid and punched the demon to the side. Kane killed the demons master and charged for another. Kin saw Devin staring at her shocked. She sighed deeply and let out her full fury not caring what happened. She had already been through so many battles alone. The demons stared as her hair went black with red streaks and her eyes became amber. She wasn't going to let them leave this fight alive! Kin let out a furious bloodthirsty roar and slashed the demons and their masters down ripping them apart. After all this there was a sudden flash and Kin and the others ended back at the main house where they usually met to discuss when they would move again. Of course Kin was out cold and held in Kyle's arms but other then that she was ok. Kyle walked to his room and set her down on his bed. "Kin why are you always pushing yourself so much?" he wondered while messing with her bangs. Kane sighed heavily as they discussed what was going to happen. "Dr. Yourngisari needs to help us erase their memories of this." Zane said franticly. Kristy whimpered as The Doctor himself walked into the room. "Hello?" The doc said as he stared blankly at them "Ahhh is school out already?" He asked very confused on why the students where at his house when it was still 2:35. "A group of demons showed up at the assembly and Kin went on a little rampage." The group looked to see a young man walk into the room. He was a neurosurgeon/Robotics surgeon and engineer. "Hello kids, what's up?" the surgeon asked casually. Kane sighed and looked at him smirking. Doctor Kansakoucin smiled caringly and said he was going to go check on Kin and Kyle. Kyle got up to leave Kin to sleep when the doctor walked in and made sit back down. "Kyle tell me what happened that made Kin go full fury?" Kyle looked the young 20 year old doctor in the eyes and let out a deep breathe. "She was over at my house last night when her dumb master started to get intimate with his mate and she had to hear everything. She wasn't happy about it, and then later today he stared at her in shock and didn't bother helping her with the fight. She always has to fight alone!" Kyle spat out angrily. The doctor frowned and told Kyle to leave so he could check and see if she was hurt. The younger boy nodded and left the room, just as Kin woke up. "What happened….?" She wondered aloud. "Hello Kin are you alright?" Kin looked at the doctor and blushed. "Dad ummm I'm fine", the doctor sighed in relief to hear his beloved daughter was safe and unharmed. "Well then I'll leave you to sleep" He softly whispered in her ear and left. Kin couldn't pretend she wasn't tired and went back to sleep. Kane was pacing back and forth as he waited for his hot tea to warm up. It always helped him relax. "Doc! Is she ok?" He asked as soon as the young doctor entered the room. "Yes, Kane you little sister is just fine. _As always _the surgeon thought.. Everyone turned when the door opened again. They expected to see the young child Kin when instead it was a dark haired boy with dark piercing green eyes. Zane smirked and walked up to him. "Guys this is Evian, he is a buddy of mine I figured Kin and he could make the master and slave bond" The group looked at the boy who wore dark torn black jeans with a black dress shirt and white muscle shirt. His hair was spiked in the back like Kyle's but longer in the front and one of his beautiful deep green eyes was covered by his bangs which were streaked with blood red. He wore a silver chain with a wolf on it, howling at the moon. "……" Ev stared at everyone a bit confused on what they were talking about but shrugged. Zane smiled knowing this and started explaining everything. "Ok, D.E.I.A.'s are creatures with metal limbs and a hidden power. We all possess them; we can also turn into a specific animal of our choice, matching our animal spirit that is whatever animal our soul takes on. Also we all can grow wings, tails or tail whichever, claws and fangs. Those are basic musts, we can jump and run very fast and high, we are also mostly impenetrable and invulnerable to. We possess masters that we don't ourselves, MOST of the time choose, emphasis on most and finally to get rid of a master another deia has to kill the master, a deia cant kill their own master." Kane patted his best friend on the back as he took a breathe. Evian nodded and smirked looking at the door, seeing a short girl with dark brown hair walk in half asleep. "Who is tall dark and handsome?" Kin asked smiling at Evian. "Who is short cute and sleepy?" He asked back, teasingly. "I'm Kin, fifteen years old and going to the worst school ever. You?" She replied. "The names Eivian and I'm a student at the second worst school." Kin laughed softly and smiled at him. "Nice to meet you, Want to go for a walk?" "Sure." Eivian held out a hand as Kin took it. They walked out side by the lake, the cool misty breeze flowing by them. All of a sudden Kin laughed softly noticing her two best friends running towards them. The two had grins on their face. Kin knew that they were grinning at the fact she and Eivian were holding hands. "Kin! Hey! Who, is that?" They both asked at the same time grinning at the boy next to her. "I'm Eivian Kin's boyfriend." He replied smirking. Kin blushed like crazy as he said this. "we-w-well no i'm not i'm just a new friend of his he was just kidding is all." She said quite panic striken. "Well Kin it looks like i'm your new master, let's see how things will go."


End file.
